


Pieces of Pride

by Naco



Series: Affari di coppia [4]
Category: Nodame Cantabile
Genre: Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fu solo in quel momento che Chiaki Shin’ichi capì cosa significhi veramente avere paura. No, peggio. Terrore. L’odio verso gli aerei, il panico che provava guardando un qualsiasi specchio d’acqua che superasse di dimensioni una vasca da bagno non erano nulla al confronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Pride

Fu solo in quel momento che Chiaki Shin’ichi capì cosa significhi veramente avere _paura._ No, peggio. _Terrore_.

In effetti, pensava di averle viste davvero _tutte_ , lui. Ma solo in quel momento si accorse che, invece, tutto quello che gli era accaduto, non era _niente_ in confronto a _quello_. L'odio verso gli aerei, il panico che provava guardando un qualsiasi specchio d’acqua che superasse di dimensioni una vasca da bagno, non erano _nulla_ al confronto.

Gli era bastato vedere _quello_ , avere tra le mani _quell’affare bianco_ , per rendersene conto. E quelle urla, quelle lacrime… Cosa doveva fare? Come doveva comportarsi? Cosa ci si aspettava da lui? Non lo sapeva. Era impotente, di fronte a _quello_. E questo lo terrorizzava.

Come poteva anche solo provare paura, _adesso_?

Gli veniva quasi da ridere per la propria stupidità. E forse l’avrebbe fatto, se la situazione non fosse stata così disperata.

“Chiaki-senpai, cosa stai facendo? Hai finito di cambiare Hiroki-chan *?”

“Io…”

Nodame vide quello che da ormai due anni era diventato suo marito fissare un batuffolo umano, che con tutte le sue forze dava aria alle sue corde vocali, senza riuscire a muovere un muscolo.

“Ma che stai facendo, senpai?”

Con un gesto brusco, Nodame allontanò il ragazzo dal pargolo e, con mani esperte, in pochi secondi tolse il pannolino sporco, per mettergliene uno fresco e pulito. Le grida cessarono di colpo e vagiti gioiosi tornarono a riempire la casa.

“Ecco fatto! Adesso sei di nuovo bello, pronto per la passeggiata!” Poi, voltandosi un attimo verso suo marito “Senpai, va tutto bene? hai un’aria strana…”

“No, non è niente…”

Chiaki continuò a fissare sua moglie che cullava il piccolo Hiroki e sentì il suo orgoglio andare in mille pezzi: a differenza sua, persino la sua inaffidabile, casinista, maniaca e irresponsabile consorte era capace di cambiare il pannolino di un bambino!

 

 

 

 

* - _chan_ è un vezzeggiativo di solito femminile, ma si usa anche quando il legame con una persona è molto (ma MOLTO) stretto, oppure per indicare qualcosa di molto grazioso. E cosa ci può essere di più importante e grazioso al tempo stesso di un figlio?

Ah, ovviamente, non è assolutamente spoiler! XD Quanto al nome del piccolo, l’ho scelto perché è simile Kuroki, un personaggio della serie, molto amico dei due protagonisti.

**Author's Note:**

> Oddio. Ma che ho scritto? XD Non è colpa mia, su. E’ colpa delle chattine e della [Pannolini!Challenge](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=7702919), se scrivo queste cretinate. Solo che, pensando a una storia cretina sui pannolini, mi sono ricordata dei racconti di mia madre, su mio padre e mio nonno che non sapevano cambiare i _miei_ pannolini, mentre io piangevo disperata! XD Così mi è venuta in mente la scena di Chiaki che non ha idea di cosa fare in una simile occasione, a differenza di una Nodame – almeno per una volta – esperta e sicura di sé! XD
> 
> Che dire? E’ idiotissima, ma spero vi abbia divertito almeno un po’, o almeno la metà di quanto mi sia divertita io a scriverla! XD
> 
> Un grazie particolare a Solarial per averla letta in anteprima, e a tutte la chattina per l’idea! XD Siete pazzi, ve l’ho già detto? Ma vi adoro lo stesso! :*


End file.
